Anna Senju
(アンナ千住) was a Medical Jōnin from Konohagakure and a member of the Senju Clan. She lived in time of First Shinobi War (最初忍戦争). Background She was born to Shio Senju and unnamed mother during the Warring States Period. From little age everyone told her that she will be bad shinobi because she was the girl and that her job is to get pregnant and to bring someday more male Senju's who will stop evli Uchiha brats. She met her cousins in that forest with her father when they were on walk. That was the first time she met and . She later heard from her uncle that Hashirama became friends with Uchiha and she got orders to spy them. She sawed Hashirama sparing with and she informed her uncle and father. Her father tell'd to Tobirama and her that they must hate Uchiha's with all they heart and they lied that they killed his and her mother. From that time she moved to placen knowed as "Vallery of the end" and she learned many jutsu's from her sensei. After many years , she found out that her teammates were all Uchiha's and her sensei as well , so she preformed hidden jutsus and killed them all. Some later point she becam Konoha jonin , she was proud that Senju Hashirama became hokage , but she gave'd order to Tobirama that he must stop Hashirama from making Madara second hokage. At that time she marry'ed Hyoki Senju and they got daughter Hanane Senju. Later she was killed by in First Shinobi War and her heart was part of him for some time. Personality Not much has been know'ed about her personality , some people even called her "Two faced ninja". When she used to fake her personality she were always with a smile on her face , she loved to help everyone. She was too much generous and a good person who will help everyone. Anyway she showed her true nature only when she speaks or fight with Uchiha. In her real personality she was sly,cautious,passionate and she used to less talk and more to fight. As a legendary medical-nin, Tsunade truly is a role model for other medical-nin to follow. Her first priority in any situation is the lives of others. Anna true person.png|Anna's true personality Ana fake.png|Anna's fake personality Appearance She is beauty with black eyes, black hair. She wears medical white uniform from feet up to shoulder. She has katana in her left hand when she fights Abilities Medical Abilities As one of the Legendary Medical Ninja's in her time she is undoubtedly one of the most powerful ninja that Konoha had in that time. Greatly admired around the world everyone heard about her ability to heal everyone. She was popular like her grand cousin . As a one of legends of the Senju Clan, Anna inherited an incredibly strong physical energy and stamina. Poison Anna has rarely been seen in battle, but from what has been seen of her skills thus far, it appears that her techniques are mostly based around the use of poison.